


Peter Parkers Phone Notifications

by Starchoke



Series: The trials and tribulations of being a highschool spider [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lesbian Shuri, Midtown High, Sequel, Spider-Man twitter, Spider-man has twitter, avengers texting, avengers with phones, avengers with twitter, bc I said so, decatholon team, peter parker twitter, read the fic before this pls, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchoke/pseuds/Starchoke
Summary: Peter texting everyone and Twitter fun!PLEASE read the field trip fic before this it will make no sense if you dont or dont read it and be confused im not your boss (its the first work in the collection)ok so this has some major plot holes that i’m not going to fix since i wrote this last summer when i was very sleep deprived lol
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The trials and tribulations of being a highschool spider [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843609
Comments: 30
Kudos: 211





	1. An Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder this will be really confusing if you dont read the field trip in the collection first

**AcaDeca**

Betty: Peter why is Spider-Man trending on twitter?? I can't find anything that explains it. Are you dead!!

Flash: Follow my insta I posted all about it

Betty: You re-instated your insta??

Flash: Duh

Ned: he's doing a press conference with tony later today everyone thinks he's going to reveal his identity

MJ: hes not btw i would murder him if he did

Abe: then what's it about?

Peter: I'm officially joining the Avengers. And no you cannot post it Flash. 

Cindy: so will this change what you do in queens :( i'll miss seeing you around town

MJ: we see each other all the time

Cindy: not since school ended :(

Peter: Nope its more of an honorary title im staying in Queens

Ned: on the subject i'm so excited for when you reveal your identity the world will go crazy

Peter: Gtg get ready for the conference text yall later

Abe: since when do you say y'all

MJ: Harley rubbed off on him

Peter turned off his phone after reading the last text from MJ, she wasn't wrong. 

Peter was worried about the press conference, well not the conference itself. But the fact he would be surrounded by all the Avengers, his childhood  _ heroes _ while they praised him. It seemed overwhelming. The most comforting thing is that it wasnt Peter that would be there. It would be Spider-Man in front of the crowd. They may be the same people but Spider-Man was just so much more confident. “Hey Karen where is Mr.Stark?” Peter asked. As he rode the elevator up to the main Avengers floor. “He appears to be in his office.” Karen answers. “Coolio.” Peter didn't want to go all the way to his office to ask a simple question. So he shot him a text.

**Tony & Peter**

Peter: Are we all meeting somewhere before the press conference?

Tony: Idk kid ask them, I think Happy is giving us a ride.

Peter: Them?   
Tony: Yeah the Avengers gc

Peter: I'm not in that…

Tony: Shit let me add you in

Peter: OMG

  
  
  
  


**Avengers**

**Tony added Peter**

Peter: Hi guys!!

Steve: You added the kid?

Tony: He's joining today why not.

Peter: So I wanted to ask where we were meeting for the press conference, even though Mr.Stark already told me kinda.

Nat: Happy is picking us up, omw to the Avengers headquarters now.

Peter: Who else is in this chat.

Shuri: pretty much everyone but you

Peter: SHURI! I didn't know you were in here

Shuri: Most people don't say anything unless prompted, makes sense since their boomers but still gets on my nerves,,

Peter puts his phone down as everyone slowly starts arriving. Happy picks them up like Tony said and they went to the press conference. They announced Spider-Man as an official Avenger while stressing he would still be doing the little things too. 

**AcaDeca**

Ned: nice speech dude

Peter: I can't tell if that's sarcastic.

MJ: It definitely is

Peter: Heyyyy

Cindy: run a draft by me next time! I'm planning on being a english major :)

Abe: you know Midtown is a science school

Cindy: It's not my fault I got a scholarship.

Flash: My followers are going crazy Peter. Consider the speech a success

Peter: :)

Betty: I can't believe you were in the same room as the Avengers

Peter: I literally am an Avenger.


	2. Kids table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i have any good ideas for this. absolutly not. did i manage to write two pages anyway. yes

**AcaDeca**

MJ: are you guys studying over the summer? we don't have anyone who is really good at art questions so if someone could get on that

Cindy: kk!

Peter: I'm your go to guy for Avengers questions so i'll let someone else take the art.

MJ: your insufferable

Peter: <3

Ned: awwww

Abe: mj did you even know that peter was spider-man before you dated

MJ: i figured it out so fast. like so fast.

Ned: She became the girl in the chair after they started dating tho

Peter: I thought I did a good job hiding it. None of you guys knew.

Flash: To be fair MJ is far more observant than all of us combined.

MJ: facts

Betty: I wish we knew earlier. It would have made us a lot less mad at you for skipping practice.

Peter: Geez thanks Betty.

Ned: you did quit band…

Peter: Yeah so I could save people??

  
  


**Kids table**

Peter: Who changed the group name.

Shuri: ask your boss

Harley: tony is being a little bitch again

Peter: Now that you know I'm Spider-Man can I kick him out of the gc?

Shuri: yesssss it was so annoying watching you agree with yourself

Peter: If me and Spider-Man both want pizza we get two votes for it.

Harley: how did i never connect the dots omg

Shuri: because your an idiot

Harley: fuck you guys

_ Peter removed Spider-Man from the group _

Harley: is now a bad time to admit I like Spider-Man more than Peter

  
  


**Tony & Peter**

Peter: How did you manage to change our group chats name??

Tony: I don't know what you’re talking about.

Peter: Come one I know you did it.

Tony: Would this have something to do with Harley texting me about a kids table

Peter: How did you change it.

Tony: Friday has access to all your phones.

Peter: SHE WHAT

Tony: I don't snoop or anything i'm the fun parent

Peter: But you change our group chat name

Tony: Well is the name wrong?   
Peter: I hate you

Tony: Also you should really cut down the time you spend on TikTok on Parole

Peter: I make them as Spider-Man?? It's great PR. For someone with a bad rep you would think that you would know something about PR.

  
  


**Jeff Bezos and friends**

Tony: What the hell is this.

Steve: Who is Jeff Bezos

Wanda: CEO of Amazon

Tony: Was this you Peter

Shuri: bold of you to assume the entire kids table doesn't have a personal vendetta against you.

Natasha: What did you do to these kids Tony.

Tony: I changed the name of their group chat to the Kids table.

Peter: Harley is mad he's not on this group chat.

Tony: He can be added when he's an Avenger

Shuri: he says he's about to force peter to build him an iron man suit

Tony: GOD NO I GOT TO STOP HIM BYE GUYS

**Kids Table**

Shuri: i think you finally broke stark

Peter: look at the footage of him running to his lab

Peter: [video of Tony running through the halls to the lab]

Harley: bold of him to assume i don't already have a superhero persona picked out

Peter: You're too lazy to be a superhero.

Harley: fair point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anybody wants to give me a scenario or something ill add it in :)


	3. lol

**AcaDeca**

Peter: Guess who just got shot lol.

Peter: Shit wrong chat.

Ned: peter???

MJ: pETER???

Betty: ????

Cindy: Are you dying??

Abe: i doubt he's dying i've seen him get shot twice plus he added lol

Flash: Why is he not responding then.

MJ: peter we will spam you until you answer us

Peter: Jeez I was calling Mr.Stark to pick me up,,, chill out.

Betty: Sorry we don't want you to die.

Peter: Bold of you to assume I won't put lol on my gravestone.

MJ: so you want to be buried?? so much land is filled with graves you should do a tree fertilizer pod. it's great for the environment. 

Abe: i've read about those! 

Betty: You can read?

Abe: shut up 

Peter: Really im fine guys it just hit my shoulder im getting stitched up now.

**Peter & Tony**

Peter: Guess who just got shot lol

Tony: Call me.

  
  


Peter called Tony up mentally cursing himself for texting the wrong chat, the last thing he needed was for them to worry about him. After a second Tony picked up, Peter didn't give him a chance to talk. “I'm on fifth street its my shoulder and my friends are texting gotta go bye.” He hung up checking his phone. 

**Losers & MJ**

Ned: WTF Peter

MJ: you really have to pay more attention to who your texting

Peter: It's not my fault! I couldn't focus. I got shot remember.

MJ: but whos fault is it that you got shot

Peter: The guy with the gun?

MJ: no the idiot who runs head first into danger

Peter: You got me there.

  
  


**Kids Table**

Shuri: GUESS WHOS COMING TO AMERICA

Harley: no way!!

Peter: Omg thats awesome

Shuri: mark your calendars boys i'll be there in a few days

Peter: MJ has been dying to meet you.

Shuri: i'm so excited to meet your friends peter! i would say i'm excited to meet harleys friends but they are non-existent

Harley: rude

Peter: But true.

  
  


**Jeff Bezos and Friends**

T’Challa: I am confused as to why the Avengers group chat name has been changed but when I ask Shuri she only laughs. I wanted to inform you all that Shuri and I will be going to New York this coming Sunday for a week. We are excited to see you all.

Bucky: I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

Steve: Me as well.

Shuri: why are you all so formal ugh

Wanda: its insufferable

Shuri: omg wanda you turned your caps lock off?? 

Wanda: yeah this is so much nicer

Vision: It is grammatically incorrect.

Wanda: ok looser imagine still typing with uppercase

Peter: Guys :(((

Shuri: you are no exception peter, join us or die

Tony: What the hell kids

Steve: You shouldn't use that type of language around young kids Tony.

Tony: Whatever boomer

Shuri: was that your doing peter?

Peter: maybe

Tony: Yes he told me to say it.

Shuri: YOUR CAPS IS OFF PETER IM SO PROUD

Peter: i asked MJ if it made me a loser and she agreed. I have decided to only capitalize her name bc she is the most important

Wanda: that's so sweet

Shuri: simp

Bucky: I don't understand this conversation at all.

Tony: Take it back to the kids table kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if im going to add a story line to this or not but hopefully when shuri arrives they can do some in person stuff


	4. dead???

**AcaDeca**

Betty: Peter… why does it say Spider-Man got kidnapped????

Flash: Its all over the Spider-fandom r u ok?

Peter: yeah lol i let them do it

MJ: i told him not to run head first into danger

Ned: he didnt even think to tell us ahead of time

Cindy: how long were you gone tho

Peter: literally i let them think they knocked me out so they would kidnap me and take them to their hideout. not my fault the paparazzi caught it

Ned: what is your life

Abe: you should probably tell the media your alive rip spider-man is trending on twitter

Peter: shit should probably fix that

  
  


**Spider-Man** @OfficalSpider-Man

i'm not dead!! i let them kidnap me so i could find their base. to recap, still alive :)

  
  


**Tony & Peter**

Tony: DID YOU EVEN THINK TO TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE BEFORE POSTING IT ON TWITTER

Peter: i thought you knew bc of karen

Tony: I DID BUT A LITTLE HEADS UP BEFORE YOU GET KIDNAPPED WOULD BE NICE   
Peter: i didnt even technically get kidnapped tho i let them take me

Tony: YOU WHAT

Peter: thanks for your concern but i'm not scared of you

Tony: WHY NOT I'M IRON MAN I COULD TURN YOU INTO ASHES IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN

Peter: i think you're forgetting i tweeted before i texted aunt may

Tony: Oh shit kid good luck

  
  


**May &** **Peter**

May: No Spider-Man for a week

May: No a month

May: Nevermind you will never put that mask on again

May: What were you thinking

May: Do you want to kill me

May: Maybe give me a heads up before I read about your kidnapping

May: Before I read you DIED

May: Or better yet before you tweet your still alive

Peter: i'm sorry i wanted to take them down from the inside

Peter: they had sooooo much drugs

Peter: you can't take spider-man away from the people

May: Try me little boy

Peter: i'm an Avenger i don't think you have much say in it

May: Don't you dare get snarky with me

May: I've decided to go easy on you since you just came back from the dead

Peter: and my punishment is…

May: You have to cook dinner today and tomorrow. No ordering out.

Peter: ok 

May: For the record i'm very glad you are alive.

  
  


**Losers and MJ**

Ned: tell us before you take down a drug ring from the inside and fake your death

Peter: i didnt fake my death 

MJ: you did

Peter: the media faked my death

MJ: movie night so we can yell at peter?

Peter: i doubt may would let you she was pissed

Ned: rip

MJ: f

Peter: did you post any condolences for spider-man

MJ: nope, i know he would die in a much stupider way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didnt post yesterday i was busy. i said this in my last fic but im going to try and post everyday but since i dont have an outline it wont be consistant like my last fic


	5. wakanda forever

**Kids Table**

Shuri: i'm packing rn!!!

Harley: why you still have three days

Shuri: sorry i'm prepared 

Harley: every summer i just throw random shit into my bag and hope tony will buy me socks if i forgot to bring them

Peter: then won't you end up having double the amount of socks??

Harley: idk you two are the math nerds

**MJ & Peter**

MJ: are you ever going to go to wakanda

Peter: idk mr.stark said something about going in a few months

MJ: take. me.

Peter: no promises 

MJ: …

Peter: ok ok ill see if you can

MJ: <3

Peter: <3

**Tony & Peter**

Peter: you know how you mentioned going to wakanda…

Tony: What did you do.

Peter: nothing!

Tony: Peter.

Peter: MJ just wanted to know if she could come too

Tony: REALLY?

Peter: is that a yes?

Tony: Kid she's basically an impulse control. I would feel so much better with her coming.

Peter: ok rude but thanks!

Tony: You and Shuri and Harley sounds like a nightmare. I'm glad someone else will have to deal with that bullshit.

Peter: you should have stopped talking while you were ahead

Tony: Smart.

  
  


**Ned & Peter**

Ned: MJ said she was going to wakanda with you

Peter: do you want me to see if you can too

Ned: maybe

Peter: bet

  
  


**Tony & Peter**

Peter: remember what i said about how you should have quit while you were ahead

Tony: if i scroll up two seconds i can find that exact text

Peter: in retaliation to that blatant bullying ned should come too

Tony: Your guy in the chair? You don't plan on superheroing in Wakanda right.

Peter: noooo it would just be for fun

Tony: Whatever you want kid

Peter: YESSS

**Ned & Peter**

Peter: whats funny is the wakanda trip isnt even planned yet but i managed to get you and MJ to come

Ned: OMG THANKS

Peter: what are superhero best friends for

**Losers and MJ**

Peter: tell your parents that my internship lets me go on the yearly international trip with two guests and that's why your going to wakanda with me

Ned: kk   


MJ: got it

Peter: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short but oh well


	6. Arrival

**Losers and MJ**

Peter: shuris on the plane!!! she should be here soon if you want to come to the tower to welcome her you can sleep over too

MJ: ned meet me at the starbucks in between our apartments and we can walk together

Ned: kk see you soon

Peter: i'm so excited

Peter was busy setting out food in preparation for Shuris arrival. He figured he would get all the most iconic American food he could. That prompted him to spend almost $100 on surgery cereal. He had ordered pizza from the best joint in New York. Harley thought the best pizza came from Robertas although Peter argued for Lucali. Tony came and settled the dispute order from Sottocasa. 

**Kids Table**

Shuri: i better be getting the best welcome in the history of ever

Harley: were working on it

Peter: no I'M working on it. harley is arguing with me over pizza

Shuri: i've never had pizza

Harley: we should have ordered dominos and she wouldn't even know the difference

Peter: lmfaooo 

Shuri: i don't get it

Shuri: guys don't leave me on read i don't get it

Shuri: guyssss

Peter was just about to sit down when the elevator opened, MJ and Ned walking into the compound. “Guys over here!” Peter waved down his friends to the couch. “Holy shit” Ned said looking at the coffee table. “Are you trying to get diabetes?” MJ said, noticing how much candy was on the coffee table. “Is it too much?” Peter asked sadly. MJ smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the forehead. “I'm sure she will love it.”

They were quickly joined by Harley who didn't say anything about the candy other then saying how it was a disgrace he didn't get any pop rocks.

  
  


**Kids Table**

Shuri: just landed, i'll be at the tower in 10.

Peter: playing mario kart kinda busy

Shuri: asshole

The four kids already at the tower were in the middle of an intense round of rainbow road when the elevator opened. They didn't even notice her arrival. Shuri entered the building. “I HATE YOU YOSHI” was the first thing she heard. “Whats up colonizers.” Shuri said, tossing her bags down. All heads turned to her and suddenly everyone was scrambling over the couch to see her. They didn't even pause the game.

After a group hug and them laughing over her Spider-Man themed luggage they sat down at the couch, seeing their abandoned mario kart characters still on the track.

“Oh my god what's this.” Shuri said, examining the candy laid out on the table. 

“Those are an American delacy.” Halrey said with his mouth full of Sweedish Fish. 

The kids did a taste test of every candy, the only ones Shuri had had before were skittles and M&Ms. 

“You know Skittles are all the same flavor. They just have different scents and colors to trick your brain.” MJ explained as she ate a yellow one. “That doesn't mean I dont have my favorites though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might not post tommorow but btw the next chapter will probobly not have texts in it bc i dont want to do an only text fic


	7. a fight breaks out

The five kids went back to a guest room after debating which skittle flavor was the best. When they arrived at the room Shuri set her bags down and looked around. It was large, pained a light blue. It had a white couch and a TV set up in one corner and a Bed with white sheets on the other side. There were two doors that she suspected were a closet and bathroom. Her suspicions were confirmed when Peter opened the closet for her to put her stuff away. 

They helped her put her belongings away when T’Challa came by. “Shuri, you will not be allowed into the labs today. Tony and I are working on something. Peter and Harley that includes you.” He said. Shuri grimace. “I wasn't planning on going to the labs but now that I can't maybe I will stop by.” She says aloof, sticking a shirt into the closet. “Sister, trust me.” “Whatever, I'm spending time with my friends.” T’Challa rolled his eyes at his sister and left the room.

After they got Shuri situated they decided to watch an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved since apparently in Wakanda there were no ghosts. 

“Oh my god so are ghosts really real?” Shuri asked after watching a video on a haunted house. “That's the whole point of the show idiot.” Harley retorted. “The only person allowed to call me an idiot is MJ.” Shuri said. MJ nodded her way and they high fived.

  
  


**AcaDeca**

Flash: Is it true T’Challa is at the Avengers compound? Some of my insta mutuals are saying they saw him fly in.

Cindy: Omg I love the black panther hes low key hot

Betty: luv u ned but he could get it

MJ: uhhh

Ned: might want to stop thirsting

Shuri had been reading the texts over Peter's shoulder. She grabbed his phone and quickly sent a photo of herself flipping the camera off making a disgusted face.

Peter: [shuri image]

Cindy: o m g

Betty: OMG i'm so sorry Princess Shuri

Flash: So it is true!

Ned: Don't say anything though

Peter: if it leaks Mr.Stark will kill me

Flash: Got it   
  


“Eww” Shri says upset. “I can't believe they would thirst over him like that.” MJ rubbed her back sympathetically. “I have to watch the whole internet simp over my boyfriend,” She looked over at Peter accusatory. “I know the struggle.” Peter got defensive quickly “They like Spider-Man not me.” Harley laughed and said “You're the same person dipshit.” Ned agreed with Harley and Peter dramatically acts out being stabbed in the heart. “My own best friend, my own girlfriend, my own princess friend and harley. ALl turned against me.” He said before pretending to fall and die. MJ hit him with a pillow. “You are so dramatic Parker.” Harley followed suit hitting him with a pillow. “I can't believe you didn't even announce me as a friend.” Shuri lunged to her bed and got a pillow for her and Ned. They whacked Peter “FOR MJ” They all yelled, beating him with the pillows.

“I hate all of you” Peter said as the hitting finally died down. He was still lying in the position he ‘died’ in and MJ planted a kiss on his forehead. “Did a couple pillows hurt you, maybe next time we can shoot you since you can brush those off so quickly.” She teased inches above Peter's face. Both of them were smiling like idiots.

MJ had been smiling a lot more since they started dating. 

“Get a room,” Harley said, breaking the tension in the air. Unfortunately for Harley this prompted another pillow fight with him as the victim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i had writers block hopefully it stops soon so i can give good content and not whatever this is lmao


	8. Twitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very sorry i didnt post for two days i had some writers block. nothing better to fix that then with some good old fashion twitter.

After their pillow war they decided to watch a movie. The guys outvoted the girls to watch Star Wars but since Shuri was the guest and MJ was scary they settled on watching The Hunger Games.

“We should just stop after the first one, everyones already read the books and we know what happened.” Peter said as the credits started to roll. Harley's eyes grew large “THERE ARE MORE MOVIES.” MJ looked at him in confusion explaining how it was a book trilogy adapted into movies. Shrui was laughing during the entire explanation.

The teens decided to watch a movie a day so they turned their attention to making a pillow fort in Shuris room. They brought in blankets and pillows from Peter and Harleys room, essentially making a whole new room just out of blankets. “Peter, you're trending on Twitter again.” MJ said matter of factly. He looked over her shoulder since now everyone was gathered inside the fort sitting in a circle. “What for?” He questioned. “Everyone wants you to make a Twitter account.” 

Lightbulbs went off in everyone's head. “Peter you have to.” Ned begged. “Imagine the heart attack you'll give Tony” Harley pleaded. “Do it for the memes.” Shuri said. Peter looked over at MJ, she just smirked back. “Ok let's do it.” 

  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

i made a twitter happy now?

_ 2 likes  _

“Let me text Tony to retweet you, then you can get verified.” Harley said, already whipping out his phone.

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

i made a twitter happy now?

_ 3 likes 1 retweet [by @ironman] _

Friday's voice boomed over the room right before Tony had pressed retweet. “Peter Mr.Stark advises to turn off notifications for twitter.” Peter obliged and he was glad he did. “Oh my GOD.” Ned was refreshing the Spider-Man page watching the numbers rise.

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

i made a twitter happy now?

_ 50.9k likes 30.6k retweet  _

  
  


**AcaDeca**

Betty: [screenshot of Spider-Mans tweet]

Betty: real?   
Peter: 100%

Flash: Follow me???   


Peter: ah yes how inconspicuous

Flash: It was worth a try

MJ: A for effort

Abe: you should apply for verification

Cindy: i still cant believe i know spider-man!!

Peter: gtg sorry

Peter shut off his phone looking at his friends. “Ill deal with Twitter another day. Whos up for truth or dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said before ill add more twitter into this later and have other advengers have twitter but for now it was just a little segway oops


	9. Truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell im a sucker for truth or dare

The five teens sat in a circle. The light getting through the blankets ever so slightly, the lighting in the fort was less than ideal but they used their Stark Phone flashlights to illuminate their face. 

“With a set up like this we should be telling ghost stories.” MJ said as she purposely flickerd her light. “We can do that later tonight.” Harley says.

“I'm getting flashbacks to playing this with decathlon.” Peter groaned as he thought back to the night where all his friends found out his identity. Ned and MJ laughed remembering how Harley had said she wasn't an Avenger that night.

“You know Shuri when we called you the dare was to call an Avenger and Harley said you went one.” MJ said a mischievous glint in her eyes.” “HE WHAT” Shuri yelled about throwing hands with Harley. “He called you anyway,” Peter said, trying to keep the peace. “Also you totally embarrassed him by calling out how he didnt know who SPider-Man was.” Ned added. The idea of embarrassing Harlley calmed her down.

“Shuri truth or dare” MJ asked. “Truth” Shuri answered after a few seconds of deliberation. “Favorite song,” MJ said. “That's a horrible truth.” Ned protested but was shut up by a glare from MJ. “Don't be shy, tell us the truth.” MJ coerced. Shuris voice was almost at a whisper when she muttered “senorita.” The boys' mouths were gaping. “BY SHAWN MENDEZ” Harley yelled as She buried her face in her pillow. MJ was laughing “She told me when she was half asleep a few months ago” She explained. “I hate you all.” Shuri said.

“Peter truth or dare.” Shuri said. “Dare.” He figured it would be some SPider-Man thing like do a flip or stick to the wall. It was not. “Add me to your group chat with you nerd friends.” She smiled widely when she asked. “Fine.” Peter groaned as he typed in her contact.

  
  


**AcaDec**

_ Peter added Shuri _

Shuri: sup nerds 

Cindy: hiiiii

Betty: sorry about thirstin over your brother

Cindy: yeah dont tell him but your a lot hotter

Shuri: text me later ;)

Cindy: it's a date :)

Flash: What the hell just happened

Shuri: im getting it laterrrrr

Abe: omg what is going on

Shuri: im stealing all yalls girls

Abe: peter why did you add her???   
Peter: it was a dare ugh

Shuri: shut up spider-boy

Ned: i'll kick her out

MJ: don't forget to study the capitals of the world!

Flash: That's all you have to say about this??

MJ: yes 

Harley was reading over Neds shoulder laughing his ass off. “So what's Cindys instagram? I want to follow her on my secret account,” Shuri said laughing. “@CindyStarz” Ned responded. “You are so annoying.” Peter said, aslo laughing.

“Ok Halrey truth or dare?” Peter asked after Shuri got Cindys insta and the group settled down. “Dare.” Harley was a dare guy though and through. He didn't want people knowing too much about him. 

“I dare you to call Mr.Stark and tell him you're hiding in his lab.” Harley realized the panic Tony would feel and obliged almost immediately. “Wait.” Peter stopped him from making the call right before he pressed Tony's contact. “Hey Friday can you make it so Harley, Shuri, MJ, Ned and I cannot be tracked for the next thirty minutes?” Fridays voice spoje back immediately “Yes of course Mr.Parker.” “Thanks Friday.” The kids said in unison. “Now.” Shuri said murder in her eyes.

“Hey kid whats up.” Tony said when he picked up his phone. “I'm hiding in your lab better find me before I blow something up.” Harley said, hanging up immidektlky. “Hey friday show video of Tony right now.” Peter said. 

The video was hilarious. Tony was running around while T’Challa watched confused. He opened drawers there was no way Harley could even fit into as he begged Friday to tell him where Harley was. Eventually the kids told Friday to lift the protocall and Friday told Tony they never left the room. He flipped the air off, waving it around knowing they were watching from somewhere.

“MJ truth or dare” Harley asked. “Dare.” She said confidently. “I dare you to say something vulnerable to Peter.” Harley said, smirking. MJs mouth was agape and she swallowed tentatively. “Can we at least go somewhere private.” She rolled her eyes as she asked it. The group nodded as the pair went to the bathroom of Shuris room. 

“So what are you going to say.” Peter said laughing, cut off by MJ kissing him hard. Running her fingers through his hair. She was stalling 100% but it didn't mean she didn't want to kiss. When they broke apart Peter said “As nice as that was you still haven't done the dare.” MJ looked at him annoyed. “I hate Harley.” She muttered. “Same” Peter laughed “I love you.” MJ said watching Peter process it. “Same” Peter said as he kissed her, more gently this time. When he pulled away he smiled “I love you too.”

They made their way into the fort smiling like idiots. “So what happened.” Harley pressed as Shuri smacked his arm. “Just look at them and guess idiot.” Harley shrugged not knowing what that could even mean. 

MJ cleared her though before asking the final truth or daring Ned. “Truth.” “What's the stupidest lie Peter said to protect his identity.” She asked “Well when Betty asked what he was doing at his Stark internship a few months ago he started stuttering and said baking.” The group laughed as PEter turned red. “As much as I like Betty she could be a better investigator.” Ned admitted prompting more laughter from the group. 


	10. twitterrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i give you some twitter content

The teens took down the fort, they didn't want to but Tony came up saying they had to start to get to bed. They complained it was only midnight but eventually took it down and used it as cushions so they could have a real sleepover in Shuris room.

The teens were scattered around the room all on their phones. Shuri in her bed, Harley on the floor surrounded by blankets, Ned on the couch and Peter and MJ in a web hammock. 

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

w/ shuri rn shes low key annoying @shuri_

_ 150.9k likes 90.6k retweet _

|

**Shuri** @shuri_

wow fuck you

_ 250.3k likes 30.6k retweet _

|

**Spider-Girl** @spiderfan

Newest ship?????? #Spiduri

_ 50 likes 6 retweet _

MJ watched the whole exchange go down on Twitter, “I swear to god Parker you cannot let this be a ship.” she said breaking the rooms silence

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

Replying to @spiderfan 

noooooo i got a girl and she would kill me if i let spiduri trend

_ 650.9k likes 230.6k retweet _

|

**Shuri** @Shuri_

I <3 b00bies

_ 550.9k likes 30.6k retweet _

**Tony Stark** @ironmanduh

@officalspidy @shuri_

I thought I told you five to get to sleep

_ 5m likes 930.6k retweet _

|

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

you said go to bed. we are in bed

_ 850.9k likes 60.6k retweet _

|

**Tony Stark** @ironmanduh

A web hammock is not a bed. Also you and your girlfriend cannot share a bed. Or a web.

_ 5 mil likes 3 mil retweet _

**|**

**Lucy** @reallucy

o.m.g who is the 5?? 

_ 59 likes 6 retweet _

|

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

me shuri harley and two of my friends

_ 1mil likes 900k retweet _

|

**Alice** @spidyfan

Shuri and Harley are in highschool,,, does that mean you are too??

_ 9k likes 6k retweet _

  
  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

going to bed thanks for 3 mil :)

_ 1mil likes 806k retweet _

“Well ignoring the question is saying yes.” Harley said after reading the latest age related question sent out. “No it's simply no comment” Peter said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. Suddenly Friday's voice boomed over the intercom. “Boss has told you to all get to bed and you will be allowed to do this later in the week. Also Michelle and Peter must separate.” Peter rolled his eyes, MJ just kissed his cheek and jumped off the hammock getting into bed with Shuri. 

Eventually they drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really short but i like the chapter sooooo.


	11. Prank

They woke up one at a time, until the only one still asleep was Harley. Shuri ushered all the kids awake into the bathroom suite silently.

“Ok so what prank should we pull on sleeping beauty.” She whispered to the group. “I know.” Ned said looking at MJ, they were definitely thinking of the same thing. 

MJ brought out a pack of markers from her bag passing them out. “We did this to Peter once.” She explained uncapping her purple marker and drawing a flower on Harley's cheek.

Soon Harley's face was a canvas of crudely drawn memes and curse words. “It's more fun being on this side of the prank.” Peter said, topping it all off by putting a mustache right over the sleeping boy's lip.

They took a selfie with Harley's sleeping body, saving that for blackmail.

They all went back to their original sleeping positions waiting until Harley woke up naturally. 

That didn't take long.

He was up after half an hour and he didn't suspect a thing.

“How long were yall awake?” He asked groggy. “Not super long don't worry.” Ned said not looking up from his phone, scared he would laugh at the sight of the boy's face. “Let's go see who's making breakfast.” Peter suggested suppressing a laugh. 

They walked down to the kitchen to see Steve making waffles. Tony and T’Challa were at the table talking business as they ate.

“Morning kids.” Steve stopped when he got sight of Harley. The prank pullers heart stopped. They wrote  _ BITCH  _ on top of Harleys forehead. Cap was about to rat them out for sure. 

Surprisingly Cap just chuckled and asked if they wanted syrup.

Now when they went over to the table with Tony and T’Challa,, that was a different story.

T’Challa looked confused as he stared at Harley. Tony on the other hand went into a laughing fit.

“What?” Harley questioned innocently. He looked at his friends who were unable to contain their laughter. “WHAT DID YOU DO.” He yelled. “I'll take it you were the last to wake up.” Tony said, still laughing. 

Harley pulled up his Snapchat camera and saw he was turned into a canvas for his friends shitty attempts at artwork. “I'LL KILL YOU.” He said running full speed at the four, all their waffles discarded on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short but i didnt know what else to add lol


	12. gifts

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

[pic of Harleys face with everyone else cropped out] this is why you don't sleep at a sleepover

_ 1.5mil likes 900k retweet _

  
MJ and Ned left at three, after watching the second hunger games and a promise of hanging out again. 

  
  


**Peter created group- Science Kids**

_ Added Ned, MJ, Harley and Shuri _

MJ: that name sucks

_ MJ changed the name to  _ **_Spider-Kids_ **

Ned: i came up with that one!

Harley: i like it,, only bc peter doesn't

Ned: Why do you like it :(

Peter: it doesn't really scream  _ Secret Identity _

Shuri: nobodys going to think your narcissistic enough to make a gc about yourself

MJ: exactly

Peter: whatever

When Harley went to his room to text his sister Peter and Shuri were summoned to the labs. 

They entered, still groggy from their late night to see Tony and T’Challa standing in the lab in front of a white sheet. 

“What is this?” Shuri asked, approaching the sheet. “Maybe you two should find out.” Tony said with a slight smile tugging at his lips. 

Shuri turned to look at Peter but he only shrugged as he walked to the sheet. “If this is a prank you will regret this.” Peter said looking Tony in the eyes. Tony simply gestured to the sheet.

The kids yanked it down unveiling a Spider-Man suit and two bracelets resembling the Black Panther necklace. The kids reached towards their respective objects. “Is this vibranium?” Peter asked, feeling the fabric. “Yes, we ingrained it into your suit so that way bullets will rickon off.” T'Challa explained. “We wouldn't want a repeat of your field trip.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He could pretend to be nonchalant but he was worried after that night.

Shuri put the bracelets on and tapped on them softly, scared to break it. Suddenly the bracelets shifted to what seemed like a slight mix of the iron gauntlets and her own blasters back in wakanda. “To use in emergencies.” T’Challa said softly. “Thank you brother.” Shuri said, giving her brother a hug.

  
“We don't have to do that.” Tony whispered to Peter ruffling his hair. Peter didn't listen and gave his mentor a hug in thanks. Tony rolled his eyes but he was really happy seeing Peters grin when they were hugging.

  
  


**AcaDeca**

Peter: [photo of shuri and peter with the blasters and new suit] upgrades!!   
Ned: peter…

Peter: shit wrong chat my bad

MJ: i swear do you even know how to read

Cindy: tell Shuri to text me i want to see how those things work ;)

Betty: peter do you have dyslexia? my sister bella has it

Abe: oh i know bella, red hair, singer?

Betty: yup

Flash: Is that vibranium in the suit??

Peter: yeah how'd you know

Flash: people on twitter were guessing why you were with T’Challa and Shuri if not to get some of their tech

Peter: i guess that's a bonus, i just really like hanging with shuri

  
  


**Spider-Kids**

Peter: [photo of shuri and peter with the blasters and new suit] upgrades!!

Ned: lol he sent it to our AcaDeca chat

Shuri: the one Cindy's in??   
MJ: she told us to tell you to text her

Shuri: oops gtg guys aha

Harley: she's texting her girlfriend right

Peter: 100%

Harley: why didn't i get anything

Harley: don't leave me on read again

Harley: fuck all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan on doing a whole twitter chapter tommorow :)


	13. more twitter

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

how do i have so many followers??? i thought only queens people knew me

_ 850.9k likes 60.6k retweet _

**|**

**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

Bc were in love w/ you

_ 9 likes 1 retweet _

**|**

**Harley** @keener

bc iron man re tweeted u idiot

_ 200.9k likes 6.6k retweet _

**|**

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

maybe its the mystery behind my identity 

_ 800 k likes 60.6k retweet _

**|**

**BuzzFeed Unsolved** @unsolved

ARE YOU AN ALIEN???

_ 1mil likes 880.6k retweet _

**|**

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

_ @unsolved  _ dude i wish

_ 1mil likes 320.6k retweet _

  
  


**Spider-Mom** @blackwidow

Spider-Man changed my name.

_ 3mil likes 800.6k retweet _

**|**

**Hawkeye** @clintbarton

To change it go to settings

_ 850.9k likes 60.6k retweet _

**|**

**Spider-Mom** @blackwidow

Who said I wanted to change it

_ 2mil likes 600.6k retweet _

**|**

**Hawkeye** @clintbarton

Just trying to help jeez

_ 1mil likes 500k retweet _

**|**

**Spider-Mom** @blackwidow

Your just mad he didn't change yours

_ 3mil likes 230.6k retweet _

  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

PSA TO CRIMINALS: stop shooting me omg its so annoying

_ 1mil likes 60.6k retweet _

**Michelle** @MichelleJones

my boyfriend is an idiot and i love him

_ 20 likes 2 retweet (liked by Spider-Man) (Un-liked by Spider-Man) _

|

**Ellie** @ElenoreRoss

Anyone else see spidy like this??????????/

_ 300 likes 6 retweet _

|

**Michelle** @MichelleJones

my boyfriend knows spider-man. they like being idiots together.

_ 9k likes 800 retweets _

  
  


**MJ & Peter**

MJ: i just saved your ass

Peter: when dont you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no new chapter tomorrow sorry :(


	14. reveal??

**AcaDeca**

Peter: low-key want to reveal my identity for the internet drama but like also i dont???

MJ: lmfaooo 

Flash: Please dont I dont want to explain to the rest of the school why i bullied spider-man

Cindy: do it do it do it do it do it do it

Betty: omg pleaseeee can you give me an interview first it would make me so known omg

Ned: this is not your dumbest idea

Peter: lemme ask harley and shuri

**Kids Table:**

Peter: Poll. Should i reveal my identity for internet clout

Harley:yes

Shuri:yes

Peter:damn no hesitation. 

Shuri:it would be so funny omg

Peter: lemme ask the avengers

  
  


**Jeff Bezos and Friends**

Peter:should i reveal my identity for clout lmao

Steve: What is clout?

Peter:fame

Tony: What the hell kid? NO 

Natasha: i mean the internet would explode

Bucky: I would imagine you would be turned into a meme

Peter: dude thats my goal in life

Clint: if you want

Tony: DONT WTF

TONY:FFS KID NO

Peter: give me a valid reason

Tony: What about school huh

Tony: The paparazzi

Tony: do you need more

Peter: no no its fine

  
  


**AcaDeca**

Peter: literally everyone said yes but Mr.Stark

MJ: aww i want to brag that im dating Spider-Man

Ned: i want to brag spider-man is my bestie

Cindy: one day you will have to reveal your identity though.

Peter: true.

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

was going to reveal my identity but mr.stark said no

_ 1mil likes 320.6k retweet _

|

**Patrica** @Pattygirl

WHAT

_ 300 likes 6 retweet _

|

**Ellie** @ElenoreRoss

This is so upsetting omg

_ 300 likes 6 retweet _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short bc im uninspired :( give me some ideas pls


	15. q&a

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

ok q&a time bitchesssss

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

|

**Mars** @goldfishbish

Who knows your identity????????

_ 3000 likes 12 retweet _

|

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

the avengers duh also my guy in the chair my girl friend a handful of my school friends and a teacher lol oh and harley lmao

_ 2mil likes 300k retweet _

|

**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

gIRLFRIEND

_ 2000 likes 13 retweet _

|

**Ellie** @ElenoreRoss

are we ignoring it sounds like hes in HIGHSCHOOL

_ 8300 likes 600 retweet _

  
  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

yall i could easily be in collage 

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

|

**Patrica** @Pattygirl

Shuri and Harley are both highschoolers and you are all close. SPIDER-MAN IS A HIGH SCHOOLER CONFIRMED

_ 300k likes 800 retweet _

  
  


**Pepper Potts** @Stark-Potts

Spider-Mans age is secret and anyone attempting to hack into Stark headquarters to find it out will be prosecuted 

_ 900k likes 600k retweet _

_ | _

**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

yall hear that??? LEAVE HIM ALONE

_ 2000 likes 13 retweet _

  
  
  


**AcaDeca**

Abe: your really bad at secret identities

Peter: why is this even a AcaDeca chat if we only talk when I do something stupid

MJ: you do more stupid shit then we hold meeting

_ MJ changed group name to Spidey-Squad _

MJ: we WILL be changing it back at the start of the year.

Betty: you should really try to avoid incriminating questions on your q&a

Cindy: if you answer more questions people will be drawn away from the only one you bothered to answer

Ned: go answer some softball ones

Peter: kk

  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

ok q&a time bitchesssss

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

|

**Ashley** @geccing

Are you on tiktok??

_ 92 likes 2 retweets _

_ | _

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

i have a personal account bc im addicted lmao i dont post spidy ones tho

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

_ | _

**Betsey** @noodleapoodle

Alt or straight tiktok?????

_ 2 likes 0 retweets _

**|**

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

alt duh. 

_ 2mil likes 900k retweet _

  
  


**MJ & Peter**

MJ: i didnt know you were on alt tiktok

Peter: it was my entire fyp after liking all your videos

MJ: ew thats sappy

Peter: im in loaf loaf by loaf with you

MJ: i hate you so much

Peter: <3

  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

ok q&a time bitchesssss

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

_ | _

**Flash** @Spidyfan001

Elaborate on your girlfriend.

_ 962 likes 9 retweet _

**Spidy-Squad**

Abe: FLASH JDSKHDHD   
Betty: peter i beg you respond

MJ: peter enlighten us with your response

Flash: i figured it would be suspicious if i didnt ask anything

Peter: you all suck

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

ok q&a time bitchesssss

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

_ | _

**Flash** @Spidyfan001

Elaborate on your girlfriend.

_ 962 likes 9 retweet _

_ | _

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

she's really smart and pretty and great and is kinda my impulse control. Im not saying anything else bc you know secret identity and what not.

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

_ | _

**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

wishing that was me :(

_ 2000 likes 13 retweet _

  
  
  


**Spider-Man** @realspidey

yall should follow mr.starks nerdy intern on here he is annoying. @PeterParker

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

|

**Peter** @PeterParker

i told you not to shout me out asshole

_ 200k likes 200 retweet _

**Jeff Bezos and Friends**

Tony: Peter. You. Did. Not. Just. Start. Twitter. Beef. With. YOURSELF.

Peter: why are u typing like that lol

Steve: Kid, he has a point.

Peter: its killing two birds with one stone. 

Clint: why would you kill birds :(

Peter: it gives me clout and it keeps people from thinking im spidy

Wanda: peters right this is really smart

Shuri: and twitter is eating it up lmfaoooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer bc i feel bad i didnt post yesterday and wont post tommorow probobly. i like this chapter though i kinda want more chaos


	16. girlfriend??

**Peter** @PeterParker

spider-man is a public menese and needs to be stopped

_ 200k likes 200 retweet _

_ | _

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

i shout you out and this is the thanks i get

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

_ | _

**Michelle** @MichelleJones

peter stop

_ 20 likes 2 retweet  _

_ | _

**Ned** @leeds

peter go

_ 40 likes 2 retweet  _

_ | _

**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

wait @michellejones your the girl who has a boyfriend spidy knows… is it peter???

_ 2000 likes 13 retweet _

_ | _

**Michelle** @MichelleJones

unfortunately

_ 50 likes 2 retweet  _

  
  


**News** @verytruenewsnewyork

SPIDER-MAN SEEN SWINGING AROUND WITH SUPPOSED GIRL-FRIEND? WHO IS THIS MYSTERY LADY??? CLICK TO FIND OUT

_ 20k likes 2k retweet  _

**MJ & Peter**

Peter: i told you it was stupid to swing around

MJ: its fine 

Peter: what if people find out who you are???

MJ: then i can brag im dating spider-man??? i don't see the problem

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

yall respect me and my girlfriends privacy pls 

_ 962k likes 200k retweet _

_ | _

**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

Yeah guys respect my identity

_ 2000 likes 13 retweet _

**Jeff Bezos and Friends**

Tony: Who took all the coffee?

Steve: I’ve been trying to cut down my caffeine intake.

Peter: i only drink dunkin 

Tony: Why???

Peter: idk lol

Shuri: CAN WE GET A DUNKIN IN WAKANDA

T’Challa: no

Shuri: pleaseeeeeee

T’Challa: no

Shuri: dont make me leak your fail videos

Peter: omg

Tony: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHERE MY COFFEE IS

Pepper: I took it away. The doctor says you should cut back.

Clint: Since when are you on this group chat?

Pepper: The superhero wifes/girlfriends have our own chat and Peter sent a screenshot to MJ who sent it to us. I then added myself though Friday.

Tony: There's another group chat?   
Peter: say hi to MJ for me 

Pepper: I will.

  
  


**Spidy-Squad**

Peter: i sent those to you in private

MJ: can you read this is the AcaDeca chat

Peter: whoops ment to send this to MJ guys

Abe: ????   
Betty: now we need to know what your talking about

Peter: [screenshot of Avengers texts]

Cindy: jeff bezos and friends AJKDFHDJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might be on a every other day schedual for this bc im writing a fic about MJ and Peter that I want to have finished before I post it oops


	17. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter yall :)

**Michelle** @MichelleJones

@PeterParker got me a black dahlia necklace for our anniversary. I love him so much :)

_ 50 likes 2 retweet  _

_ | _

**Spider-Man** @realspidey

Anything for you <3 love you so much bb 

_ 3 mil likes 900k retweet _

  
  


**News** @verytruenewsnewyork

DID SPIDER-MAN JUST REVEAL HIS IDENTITY TO THE WORLD????

_ 920k likes 75.2k retweet  _

  
  


**Spidy Squad**

Flash: Peter??? The internet is going crazy

MJ: hes not picking up

Ned: im calling may rn

Betty: donsent one of you have acces to the account to delete the tweet???

Ned: Peter is taking A FUCKING NAP

Abe: wtfffffff what do we say to our parents 

Peter: shitshit 

Peter: what do i do

Peter: fuck it

Peter made a new groupchat:

**MY IDENTITY GOT LEAKED**

Peter: this has everyone who knows my identity tell me what to do please

Ned: technically the world knows your identity now

Tony: Why are there so many kids in this chat

Steve: Peter are you ok?

Peter: its my decathlon group

Peter: shit

Bucky: start by deleting the post

Peter: its too late for that… screenshots are everywhere

Cindy: holy shit your number 1-5 trending on twitter

Peter: I have to make this public dont I???

Tony: if you want

Peter: may??   
May: If you think its the right choice ill support you honey.

  
  


**News** @verytruenewsnewyork

SPIDER-MAN TO HOLD PRESS CONFRENCE IN 30 MIN

_ 920k likes 75.2k retweet  _

Peter was in his Spider-Man suit back stage. News vans were everywhere and lights were flashing all around. Ned and MJ were back with him along with Tony and May. He was going to do it. He was about to tell the world his identity.

“So you all know I may or may not have tweeted something today. I wasnt going to share my identity with the world but my girlfriend is so amazing I had to flex.” He ripped off his mask ceremonusly. “Suprise I guess.”

  
  


**Spider-Wife** @realspideyswife

Guess i never stood a chance MJ is hawtttt

_ 2000 likes 13 retweet _

**Michelle** @MichelleJones

nobody better hurt my boyfriend or ill kill you myself

_ 900k likes 2000 retweet  _

**Ned** @leeds

im the guy in the chair for anyone wondering

_ 400k likes 385 retweet  _

**Shuri** @shuri_

v proud of peter!! luv him lots

_ 250.3k likes 30.6k retweet _

**Flash** @Spidyfan001

I knew the whole time!

_ 962 likes 9 retweet _

**Ashley** @geccing

The fact spider-man is my age risking his life everyday is so inspiring

_ 92 likes 2 retweets _

**Pepper Potts** @Stark-Potts

Spider-Man is a hero and should only be treated as such by the media

_ 900k likes 600k retweet _

**Tony Stark** @ironmanduh

So proud of this kid.

[first pic of spider-man second of tony and peter]

_ 5m likes 930.6k retweet _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rembember when this was a texting fic lmao.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I fell out of the fandom hard but I really wanted to push out one last chapter to wrap this up.
> 
> (if you like avatar thats my latest obsession and i may have just posted a fic)
> 
> For eveyone whos been here since the field trip fic I want to thank you for your support if truly means the world <3
> 
> i truly am very thankful for the positve feedback from these fics

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading i read all your comments and appreciate every kudos <3


End file.
